


Treasure of Lima

by TooMuchTrashInOnePerson



Series: Let's chart what is uncharted, Mr. Drake [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Origin of the OC, Other, Reader on her first treasure hunting job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson/pseuds/TooMuchTrashInOnePerson
Summary: (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is a historian with a fresh degree and a lot of courage.Her first steps in the treasure hunting career lead her to the treasure she always wished to find.But it wouldn't be a real treasure hunt without obstacles put in her way.





	1. Flights and phone calls

_“It’s more fun to be a pirate than to join the navy.”_

\- Steve Jobs

 

 

Year 2000

 

“ **Shit!** ” The young girl exclaimed in the middle of a crowded airport hall and threw her hands in the air. With a bag in one hand and a jacket in the other, she slowly moved past people and found a single unoccupied spot on a metal bench.

Looking at the departures table above her she cursed under her breath again as she once again saw, that her plane has left without her.

Releasing a long sigh from her lips, she hung her head low and massaged her temples. Taking a deep breath in, the redhead raised her head again and straightened her back. Taking her Lenovo phone out of the pocket in her torn jeans, she unlocked it. Her gray eyes framed with black eyeliner scanned her contact list, until her long finger clicked on a favorite one. She listened to the dialing tone and was about to give up and scream in frustration, but in the very last second, someone picked up.

A raspy male voice could be heard on the other side of the line as well as paper shuffling.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey, Sully. Ehm, remember when I said that I can manage this on my own? Well, I missed the plane and because of some technical problems, another plane to London won’t leave until tomorrow. And I need to get to the exposition today, otherwise, I’m screwed.”

A low chuckle could be heard on the male’s side.

“ _So, you want me to leave Cuba in my plane and pick you up in Washington, huh? You know the way over there takes about 3 hours and from Washington to London is another seven, right? Even if I pick you up, I don’t think you will be able to get to the exposition you are heading to, kiddo._ ”

His tired voice trailed at the end of his monologue as he scratched his unshaven chin.

“I will call my contact to go to the museum before they close and look around. The only reason why I wanted to go there, was to check if the letter is really on display or not.”

“ _So you want me to fly you there and you are also listening to my advice about stealing. I thought you can do it on your own._ "

“Who said something about stealing?”

“ _You talked about the letter for hours when we last met and I remember you say, that it could lead to a long lost pirate treasure, which is haunting you for how long? Ten years? So I guess you are not just going to gape at it through a glass show-case. Am I right, kiddo?_ ”

“You are too smart for your own good, old man.” The young girl sighed deeply as a smile tucked at the corners of her lips.

“ _All right. Hang in there, lad. I will pick you up as soon as I can._ ”

“Thanks, Sully. You’re a lifesaver.”

“ _Yeah, yeah._ ” The much older man hung the phone up and checked his watch. A thick cigar hung from his lips as he waved at the cute waitress in a local bar. He thought he would’ve scored with this one, but being a professional treasure hunter always invaded his privacy and free time. But for a kid like Nathan Drake or (Y/N) (Y/L/N) he would give up every minute with this peculiar dark haired woman in a yellow summer dress.

God, how much he hated himself for that.

 

* * *

(Y/N) headed over to the nearest mini market to buy something cheap to eat and then took a taxi to the very same motel she checked out of just an hour ago.  After closing the door behind her carefully and unpacking the freshly bought food, she slowly sat on an old red sofa, while stretching her legs wrapped in a blue fabric. 

She took her phone out once again and scrolled through her contact list, to find none other than Daniel Álvarez.

“ _Well hello, pretty face. I thought that phone calls are forbidden on the board._ ” His deep voice with a cocky tone answered on the other side of the line. Traffic could be heard all around him, as he stood in the middle of crowded London street.

“Yeah, change of plans. I need you to go to the museum alone and check if the letter is there and how secure it is. I missed the plane and I am not able to get there ‘till the evening. Will you do it for me, please?” 

“ _Just because you said please, butterfly._ ”

“Thanks. Where are you now?” 

There was a moment of silence when Daniel looked around himself confused. People mostly in beige or gray coats walked around him with umbrellas and he never felt more out of place with his leather jacket and dark wet hair sticking to his forehead. 

“ _Some street in the middle of London. Lots of people. A bridge is next to me. Do you want to know what I’m wearing, so you could imagine me completely, Foxy?_ ”   


“You are such an asshole.” (Y/N) chuckled as Daniel laughed and his white teeth glittered.

“ _Is that a yes?_ ” 

“Just do your job, Daniel. I will call you when I land.” 

“ _I thought there was no other flight until tomorrow_.”

“I got myself one.”   


“ _Don’t tell me you dragged someone else in this hunt. I don’t want to share with anyone else._ ” 

“Calm down. I made you a promise, that it would be just me and you and I am going to keep it.”

“ _Fine, see ya later._ ”

The call ended as the girl shook her head lightly and turned the damned TV, which caused her problems, on. Switching to the History channel, she nestled herself in a few blankets and tried to stop thinking about what she could find tonight. 

On one hand, it could be an important clue, leading her to the big pirate treasure, that has been indeed hunting her small head for about ten years.

On the other hand, she could find out what is food in prison like.

While absent mindlessly watching Cleopatra preparing her suicide, the twenty-five years old redhead started once again thinking about all the possibilities of how to steal almost 200 years old document. 

She had visited the National Maritime Museum in London many times but never tried to steal anything from there. Not that she was not skilled in stealing.

Beginning her career as a thief she started stealing in shops when she was just eleven years old. It was a very welcomed rush for her as her parents were very overprotective about her and she didn’t feel any freedom. She, of course, developed her skills of a liar at the same age, when a friend of her’s betrayed her and spilled the truth to police officers once they got caught, trying to be like (Y/N).

But never in her life, she imaged herself trying to do a real museum heist. 

 


	2. London calling

“Well well well, I'm surprised you turned up on time.” The man’s raspy voice got lost in the sound of the starting engine of one of the nearby planes.

“Really funny, Sully.” The young woman mocked the much older man in front of her as she tried to smooth her fire-like hair. 

Victor’s quiet laugh rambled in his chest. Grey hair was lazily slicked to the side and his brown pilot-like leather jacket was zipped up, but he still shivered a bit. Every next second he spent out here, exposed to the wind and cold, he was doubting the decision, to leave the sunny Havana, was right, but wrapping his old arms around the young frame, he knew he did the best. 

“Hop on, kiddo. We've got a long way ahead of us.” 

“Ay, sir.” She sang as she tossed her duffel bag in the old plane. She closed the door as Sully sat in the pilot seat and then she comfortably nestled herself in the seat of the copilot. 

Small notebook wrapped in brown leather sat on her lap and she opened it, flipping through handwritten notes and messy drawings. 

“Hey, could you push the blue button next to your head?” 

“Yeah yeah.” She hurried to press it and sighed in relief as the plane got off the ground. 

“So, who's the partner of yours?” he asked, shifting his eyes, so he could see her face while she spoke. (Y/N) always got excited while she talked about work and half of the time, Sully asked her about it, just to see the happiness building. 

“Daniel Alvarez.” 

But now he wished he didn't ask. 

“Kiddo, you've gotta be kiddin'. Daniel Alvarez is not a person, that can be trusted. That cocky bastard is surely a backstabber. He's only about money, women and more money. I've been giving you contacts and telling you about guys I trust. Drake’s a good one. You'd click. But you said you wanted to do this alone. So I let you do it on your own. And you choose Alvarez.” Sully didn't believe how careless this girl was and how recklessly she chose her partner.

“You’ve never even met him, Sully. You just know what you've heard.”

“And you know more, huh? Some tragic backstory, which made him a loner, but now he finally found the calmness he seemed to seek for so long. And he found it in you.”

The girl being the shotgun on the plane seemed to shiver a bit as she listened to the older and much more experienced man on her left and debated whether she did good or not. Maybe Sully was right…

Shaking her head she woke up from her thoughts to see Sully staring at her with deep concern. 

“It’s not impossible, that I've heard something similar. But the treasure means too much for me. Maybe I will turn up to be the backstabber in this particular story.” 

Sully grumbled silently as he averted his eyes back to check where he was flying. 

“Just be careful, kid. It's easy to be wrong.” 

“I know.” She nodded and looked out of the window, thoughts twirling in her head like tiny dancers on the stage. 

 

The plane landed smoothly on the small private runway outside the city. Sully's old friend had a lot of money, a nice house and a private little airport in his backyard. His old yet stylish mansion dominated the small village northwest from London and it seems like his airport was the only source of noise. 

The young girl slowly packed her stuff and was about to exit the plane when her wrist got trapped in the old man’s hand.

“I know you are capable to do things on your own. That you can handle yourself. But at least consider taking my advice. I'm not encouraging you to double-cross this guy, but I won't be judging if you do it when things go to shit. Remember, you can call me when you need me kiddo. And be careful out there.” He hugged the young frame tightly as the inexperienced girl let out a shaky breath. 

“Don't worry, Sully.” She nodded her head, trying to look strong and not as fragile as she felt. Pulling a hood over her head, she exited the plane into the rainy English weather. 

 

~

 

“Seriously Daniel, I swear to God..”

“Hey, I’m just kidding, (Y/N). Don’t worry. The letter is on display on the second floor. It is in  _ Documentary  _ section, code NPO - as for North Pacific Ocean -  _ numero uno, ocho, tres, dos  _ \- as for the supposed year of its origin. In this section, the security is low, but not the lowest. But only human resources speaking.

The guards are unequally placed all around the complex. Only about 2% guard this part, but unfortunately, right next to this section is the golden exposition. Heavy armed guards sniffle around in ten-minute intervals. 

If we want to go around them, the best route is to go from the top. Ventilation can be entered from the rooftop and it will lead us straight into the room. We will have to be quiet, but the entrance is the easiest part here.” 

“Great job on this part of your homework, Daniel, but what about the technical aspects. Cameras, lasers, alarms..?” 

“I looked into this topic too, princess.” (Y/N) scoffed as she sipped on her coffee. They were sitting in a crowded Café close to the Trafalgar Square. It was designed modernly. Brick walls were on one side of the interior and the rest of the walls were dark grey. Same grey color matched walls with sofas and armchairs and color of the bricks was completed by dark wooden-like material on half glass tables.

“Enlighten me then.” 

“Ok, so cameras are definitely there, we’ll have to be masked and fast. No lasers are there, but there is an alarm on the showcase. No fingerprint scan nor numero code. Old, but gold - key lock. There are two possibilities. Either you open it or I smash it.”

“I’ll open it.” 

“I thought so. But they’ll know about us, thanks to the cameras. I’ll barricade the door, meanwhile, you’ll open the lock. Then we’ll need an escape route. I’m voting for ropes and window, plus stolen car. How about that?”

“Sounds like we’ll have to improvise in a few moments. We’re going there almost blind, with not much equipment and with no plan B. It’s like a suicide mission. If they catch us, we’ll be fucked pretty hard this time. Besides, we’ll have to steal a car first. Can you do that?”

“I thought  _ YOU  _ can steal cars?” 

“I can, but why should I do all the work. What exactly will you be doing?” 

“I’m your back up. The fighter. Prince in white shining armor.” 

“Okay let’s forget I asked. Thanks for getting all this info and coming up with such an elaborate plan.” She scoffed and drank the last few sips of her caramel cappuccino. Daniel’s blue eyes glinted in the dimly illuminated Café and (Y/N) swore she saw rain inside of them and not outside. 

His coffee was already finished and he politely waited for her to drink hers. Daniel’s orbs eyes scanned her focused figure and he couldn’t help, but smile at the sight. After she nodded, they both stood up and exited the calm coziness. 

The chill of the outside rushed world hit them in the first second and they both let their jackets hug them and wrap them in warmth. 

Cold faces met them left and right and left them after a few steps. Raindrops washed over them as well as fear of what is going to happen at night.

“So do you already have some car and street in mind?” She asked, not turning her head to meet his gaze and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“I passed by one street. Quite small and dirty. What is most important, no cameras there. I think I saw there an old Buick from 1982. We can dump the car once we get out of reach.”

  
“Or we can just dump the plates and keep the car. I mean, an old Buick would definitely suit me.” 

  
“Or not (Y/N).” He laughed as he inspected her petite figure and debated whether he’s doing the right thing or not. He wasn’t old, but he was still a few years older and a few centimeters taller than her. And he was certainly more skilled in dealing with people.

For a minute, he was almost mad at himself for being here with her. 

(Y/N)’s feet slowly tapped on the pavement as she tried hard not to slip on the wet asphalt. Her mind swirled with twirling questions and worries, she could not even express by any existing words. But she saw enormous light forming at the edge of the darkness of unknown.

She needed the letter. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,  
> it really took me some time to find the motivation to continue with this. But to be honest, I have to say, I'm enjoying writing this. Hopefully, I'll write more often.  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new fanfic that goes to the Uncharted fandom, which I am totally obsessed with. Hope you like it.


End file.
